We studied different electronic circuits to excite an LED with modulation frequencies up to 100 MHz. The LED is chosen as the light source in measurements of the optical properties of turbid media. We are conducting measurements of the spectra of ma (absorption coefficient) and ms (scattering coefficient) of an Intralipid solution containing small concentrations of basic blue absorber (maximum absorption at ~655 nm)